I'm here
by Lin148
Summary: Stiles/ My OC Adria Kebb and their love story. Takes place in season 1. Adria Kebb is new at beacon hills. Her mother had to move her away but she doesn't like to talk about it. She's convinced her life is over until she bumps into a boy in the hall. Maybe Beacon Hills isn't that bad. Join Adria as she learns to survive her new strange life in Beacon Hills. I only own Adira.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe this. First day of my new school in beacon hills and I wake up late.

I jumped out of bed so fast my head started to spin. I brushed out my hair looking at myself in the mirror. My straight light brown hair fell down past my shoulders, my hazel eyes were heavy because I just awakened. I put on eyeliner and mascara and ran to get dressed. I slipped into my jeans and put on my purple flowered sweater that said "Forever Yours."

"My necklace…" I whispered. I ran back into my bathroom and picked it up off the side of the sink. It was my grandmother's necklace. She had this thing with little bee pins. Mine was silver with crystals decorating it. I put it around my neck and look at myself in the mirror.

"Happy thoughts" I told myself.

I brushed my teeth applied lip gloss and ran downstairs grabbing my keys off the counter before being stopped by my mom.

"Oh, no, no, no, Adria. It's your first day and I dragged you all the way across the country at the beginning of junior year at least let me drive you to school."

"Seriously? I can drive myself. I'm already late." I said about to walk past her but she moved to the side. She held out her hand with that look like _struggling-is-pointless_. I sighed and hander her the keys. She smiled. I pulled on my pair of light purple vans. My mother hummed as I followed her out the door.

We sat in silence for a while. I listened to the hum of the engine and my mind wondered places. My mom broke my train of thought when she said "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked back turning my head towards my mom. She was gripping the wheel so tight her knuckles turned white."

"I'm sorry for dragging you half way across the country. Away from your friends. When you're just starting your junior year. We just…We couldn't stay there any longer. Not w-"

"Mom I get it…Its fine." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. She looked at my. Her blue eyes scanning my face. I faked a smile for her benefit. She smiled back turning her head back toward the road loosening her grip on the wheel.

We pulled in front of the school luckily because I didn't want to stay in that car any longer. "Love you." I said before grabbing my bag and climbing out of the car.

"Love you too!" She called after me.

I walked swiftly into the school and was about to turn into the bathroom before I cried my eyes out but of course I ran into someone. I walked back a few steps "sorry" I mumbled. Looking up I saw a handsome pale boy with big brown eyes. His hair was nicely. These cute little moles freckled his cheeks.

"No my bad." He said. "Are uh…are you new here?" I nodded, pulling my head down again. "Welcome to Beacon Hills." He said right before he walked off.

I rushed into the bathroom looking into the mirror. Suddenly I didn't feel like crying. Maybe beacon hills isn't that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter here…I'm having trouble with website so this takes place in season one. Sooo yeah cool.

* * *

I sat on the bench outside staring at my feet. I kept think of the boy I ran into. Why did he seem so familiar? Then it connected. His eyes. Those deep brown eyes. So round and full of life. They were just like hers…

"Eh-hem" Someone said next to me. I looked up to find myself looking into another pair of brown eyes. This time a girl. She had fair skin and brown curly hair. She pulled a tight smile. _She is trying to talk to you idiot_. Adria pulled a smile small back. _Way to go idiot_. That small voice said in the back of her mind nagged.

"So…" the girl said "Are you new here too?" Adria nodded a little, avoiding her gaze, starting to really hate brown eyes.

The girl held out her perfect hand "Allison Argent."

Adria slipped her hand into hers shanking it gently. "Adria Kebb." Allison smiled, pleased to get me talking.

"Pretty name, pretty girl…" Allison said "You a little shy? Don't worry I move a lot…it gets better, I promise."

I smiled "Before now I had never moved schools let alone all the way across the country" Allison smiled. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone rang. Relief fled over me. _Stupid._ That voice said. _Why so shy? Feeling threatened from some pretty girl Adria? Maybe if you didn't dress like-_

"Hello ladies!" A man's voice said "Welcome to Beacon Hills High! Here are your schedules! You both have the same first hour so if you would please." Allison and I got up and followed the man.

I tapped and my legs as we walked staring at the back of the man's dress pants as he lead us into a class room. At the clicking noise of the door all eyes turned to the two of us. I felt the need to leave the room immediately.

"Hello everyone! Sorry to interrupt the class but we have two new students today. This is Allison Argent and Adria Kebb. Please make them feel welcome."

I took a risky glance and saw him. I could spot his brown eyes from a mile away. I drew a deep breath and quick walked to the only other seat in the room. Back far corner, but being clumsy me I tripped falling on my face. The room erupted in laughter. Tears formed in my eyes as I picked myself up and almost threw myself into the chair putting my head down.

Sure feeling welcome in Beacon Hills.

I half paid attention to the syllabus but my mind really wondered off places, mostly insulting myself on making such a fool of myself. I was half way through the usual rant of how ugly I was when the bell rang. I got a few "don't trip" on my way out and I was going to head to the bathroom to cry in shame when someone caught my shoulder. It was Allison. She led me away and towards her locker presumably.

"I'm so stupid" I said. "I'm never going to live that down…"

Allison laughed a little "You'll be fine. It's the first day." She looked over my shoulder and smiled before looking back at me.

"What's with the googley eyes?" I asked quietly.

"Uh…nothing just some guy that I met in class. He's super cute." Allison said. "Was that sass?"

Before I could answer the prettiest girl I had ever seen walked up to us. She had red…no strawberry blonde hair, dressed like a model, perfect make, pretty…everything. "I LOVE that jacket." She said I opted out when I heard fashion. "And I absolutely love that necklace!" I looked up then immediately looked down her green eyes too intimidating.

"Thank you." I said "It was my grandmothers."

"Don't mind Adria" Allison covered for me. "She's a little shy."

"I'll fix that." The girl said "Lydia Martin."

I took a breath and looked up and took her hand. "Adria Kebb." I said mustering all my strength to speak clearly. Lydia smiled "You too are my new best friends." Then a boy came up and grabbed her from behind. "And this is Jackson." I drifted away from the conversation. Her eyes locked on that boy. Why is he everywhere?

She forced herself back in to the conversation to try and avoid being seen.

"Sorry I have family night on Friday…"Allison said. I could to tell it was a total lie.

"What about you Adria?"

"What about me?"

"Big party at my house on Friday? Everyone's going to be there."

"Uh…sorry. I'm not big on parties plus I have tons of unpacking to do." Which wasn't a total lie. She wasn't big on parties but she wasn't comfortable enough to unpack.

"That's a shame. At least come watch lacrosse practice after school."

"Lacrosse?"

"Unlike other school who are big on football here in Beacon hills we play lacrosse." Jackson said.

Allison made an 'o' shape with her mouth and I drifted off again. As Lydia begged for us to come and said something about team captain, and before I knew it I agreed to go.

It was going to be a long first day.


	3. Chapter 3

One word I would use to describe lacrosse would be horrifying. The game was absolute violence. We climbed into the stands when Allison seemed to catch someone's eye. She ducked her head smiling. I rolled my eyes. Allison and Lydia were chatting lightly when I saw that guy again. He was setting his stuff down when he looked up probably sensing someone looking at him. I was glad I didn't eat breakfast because I all would have came out when we made eye contact. His dark eyes somehow seem so warm. They looked at me with such question. For once in a long time I didn't feel like looking away. Our eyes held together. Only a loud whistle took our eyes away.

The practice started. The guy Allison seems to like a lot was in goal and a ball hit him in the face. I winced so did Allison. Lydia giggled with delight. The guy seemed to regain himself as the next guy in line took a shot. Scott seem to just flick his wrist and caught the ball. He seemed more surprised than anyone. The next few shots he seemed to get more flow and the less and less I paid attention.

At the end of practice everyone dispersed and we headed to our classes. The rest of the day was a bore and I seemed to fit in the regular flow.

After my last hour it seemed like the world was lifted off my shoulders. I forgot how stressful school was. But at least it kept me busy unlike in the summer where I was left to my dark depressing thoughts.

I called my mom what seemed like a thousand times but kept getting her voicemail. "I should've drove myself…" I mumbled. I heard mumbling behind me. I sucked in my anxiety and turned prepared to ask for a ride. That's when I realized how it was. It was those two. They said their goodbyes and split and the brown eyes, super curious looking boy headed towards me. All my confidence, the little I had of it, fell.

"Uh…Ehem…We uh keep bumping into each other huh…?" He said, reaching his hand up and scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…" I said looking down at the ground. _Hey idiot_, that voice reminded me, _he saw you this morning when you fell on your face it can't get much worse._ I looked up in a sudden burst of confidence, and held out my hand. "Adria Kebb."

He looked at me and my hand then back at me, before a smirk formed on his face. He took my hand and shook it "Stiles Stilinski"

"You wouldn't happen to own a car would you?" I asked before I lost my ability to speak. "My mom dropped me off and now she won't pick up the phone…"

Stiles smiled. "Sure thing. You know how to get there?"

I laughed a little "Uh yeah I've lived here for about a month…it took a lot of getting lost but I know my way around."

Stiles smiled and lead me to his car. It was a beautiful blue jeep, old. I found myself drooling a little. "Awesome car."

"Haha…thanks. She's old but runs well…ish." Stiles said unlocking the doors and I climbed in. As I did on half of me was warning that this innocent looking guy could be an axe murder that ate girls like me in a cabin far in the woods, not that I have ever known a girl-eating-axe-murder, but I certainly knew from experience that looks can be deceiving.

But the other half of me found it so comfortable in his presence. Like he has been her friend forever, but they only had just met. I realized how I could be leading myself into something awful, but at the moment I didn't care.

I came to make a new life, that's what I plan to do. Starting with Stiles Stilinski.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home I immediately craved for my cinnamon stick tea. I said thank you to Stiles and told him I would see him tomorrow. He seemed a bit surprised but smiled and said "Totally. If I didn't see you tomorrow my life wouldn't be complete."

After that I went inside. Boxes were scattered about the small apartment that I live in with my mother, who obviously wasn't home because she had never answered any of my calls. I went to the kitchen and made myself some tea. I had just started into To Kill a Mockingbird for the 40th time when my phone rang. I thought it was my mother with an amazing excuse but it wasn't her. It was Allison.

"Hello?" I answered.

"You would never believe what just happened to me!" She practically screamed into the speaker.

I laughed a little, "This better be good I was in the middle of the best chapter of my favorite book…"

"Oh trust me it is. So I was driving when all of the sudden a dog jumps in front of my car and I hit it-"

"You hit a dog! How is this good?"

"Will you just listen? So I put the dog in my car and drove to the animal clinic and guess who works there?!"

"Who." I said unenthusiastically in the middle of reading the best part in the book. Atticus was in the middle of his speech to the jury trying to convince them not to believe the stereotypes that all blacks do wrong and that the Ewells are lying and Tom was an innocent man.

"That cute boy that is super good at lacrosse." Allison said giddily. "His name is Scott McCall and he's super sweet and he helped the dog. As I was leaving he asked me to that party and I'm going with him!

"That's great." I said flatly. Tom was convicted guilty of course but the fact that the jury sat on it so long gave a little hope. Of course in a few chapters Tom would be dead anyway.

"So…" Allison said ignoring my tone, "Since I got a date, and I'm going, you are to."

I set down my book and probably felt a little bit like Jem after Tom was named guilty. "You may have lied about family night but I didn't, I HATE parties."

"Adria…" Allison whined "Please! I mean what if this guy turns into a total jerk I need someone to fall back on! PLEASE!"

I sighed "Fine. I'll go, but I'll be sitting in the corner for the entire reading…"

"THANK YOU THANK YOU T. H. A. N. K. Y. O. U.! I LOVE YOU SEE YOU TOMORROW!" and with that she hung up.

I sighed, becoming suddenly not wanting to read and my tea was cold. I got up putting the cup in the sink and searched the fridge for food but found nothing that interested me. I went upstairs and saw the scariest thing.

My mom unpacked my room.

All my beautiful towers of boxes all unpacked my room all neat with my flute on its stand and music laid out, my easel stood next to it, with a fresh paint and my paint brushes all washed. The paint I picked out for my room sat by the door and my plain white bed sheet and comforter all made. Pictures hung up on the walls. The more I stood there the more I found the room comforting. I sat on the bed staring at the pictures that hung on the wall and smiled.

I brushed my teeth and put sweatpants and a t-shirt on before lying in bed. I looked one last time at this pictures on the wall. Instead of smiling tears filled my eyes. I turned off the lamp sitting by my bed and let the tears build up into a puddle on my pillow.

* * *

**Soo yeah! Um I just wanted to thank people for reading this! Like that's cool. Sorry this kind of adds a little bit of mystery to Adria…**

**So yup thanks for reading lovelies! Stay sweet!**


End file.
